1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to plastic price channels of the kind used, for example, with merchandise display shelves in retail outlets such as supermarkets, drug stores, or the like, to receive labels providing information relating to merchandise being displayed on the shelves. More specifically, this invention is directed to a label holder with a locking transparent window or cover member of the type shown in commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 5,515,632 issued May 14, 1996, the subject matter of which is incorporated herein in its entirety by reference (the '632 patent)
2. Description of the Related Art
In the '632 patent, the transparent cover member of a plastic label holder is hingedly and resiliently secured to the bottom of a main body panel to form a pocket between them for reception of a paper label or the like. The cover member has a height such that its top edge is releasably engaged or “locked” behind a downwardly extending lip on the top of the main body panel. A forwardly extending channel-shaped formation is provided along the top edge of the cover, comprising an inner downwardly extending limb and an outer upwardly extending limb between which the top lip of the main body panel is received when the cover is “locked” in position. The outer limb forms a gripping element by which the top edge of the cover can be disengaged from behind the top lip by finger pressure exerted from above, downwardly and outwardly on the upper edge of the outer limb. The construction of the '632 patent is inexpensive to manufacture and efficient in use. However, for certain applications it may be desirable to provide means that directly and releasably secure the cover to the main body panel minimizing the entry of dust and other extraneous matter and providing a more secure engagement between the elements.